


Morning Sun

by Corvina_of_Olympus



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Banter, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kouji is flustered, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvina_of_Olympus/pseuds/Corvina_of_Olympus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, fluffy Takouji drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I will never, ever stop loving these two dorks. The world needs more Takouji fluff. Actually, the world needs more Takouji in general. This drabble is actually a result of me trying to pull myself out of my writer's block.

The sensation of fingers running through his hair and caressing his scalp is the first thing his brain registers at the blurry border between sleep and being awake. Takuya’s eyelids feel heavy with tiredness and he blinks once, twice to adjust his blurry vision. A ray of sunshine illuminates the dancing particles in the air and tickles his nose. He suppresses a sneeze and cuddles deeper into the fluffy blanket while simultaneously leaning into the hand that continues to pet his head. Still half asleep, his mind doesn’t even try to comprehend the situation. Everything is warm and comfy and he mumbles in content.  
Somewhere next to him someone is shifting closer and adjusts the covers. The someone sighs and the hand is pulled away from Takuya’s head, causing him to grumble in discontent. He clumsily raises his arm and grasps in the direction the hand has left to, trying to bring it back to his scalp.  
His fingers bump against something and he hears a snort before someone says “You hit my nose, idiot”. Takuya scowls at that before he suddenly sits up with a start.  
He would recognize that voice everywhere.  
He rubs his eyes and yawns before retorting. “It’s not nice to insult me when I just woke up” he mumbles and pouts playfully at the boy next to him. Said boy just frowns at his pout. “Maybe you could pay more attention to where your hands go instead, moron.”  
“Aww, come on, Kouji. That’s not fair! I was still half asleep. Also, it was _your_ fault for pulling your hand back. Why didn’t you just continue petting me? I really liked that”, Takuya utters with a wide grin.  
Kouji’s frown deepens, but he can’t keep a slight blush from creeping onto his face. “I never did such a thing. You must have been dreaming.”  
“Nope, I know what I felt. Who knew you could be so sappy?”  
The slight blush on Kouji’s face transforms to a red reminding Takuya of ripe tomatoes. It makes the other’s glare lose its intimidating qualities and causes Takuya to snicker at his boyfriend’s antics. Kouji is still too proud and stubborn for openly showing affection, but this time he had let himself go. Takuya vowed to himself to not let Kouji forget about that too easily.  
He lets his head fall back onto the pillow and yawns again. “I would really like it if you just continued doing that”, he mumbles sleepily. “No chance”, Kouji growls, still flustered. “By the way, don’t you think it’s time to get up and have breakfast?” Takuya glances up at his boyfriend. “Nah, I’m too tired. I’d rather stay in bed for a bit.” Kouji shrugs. “Fine with me. I like you better when you’re asleep anyway. You’re less loud and obnoxious then.”  
“Shut up, you jerk.” Takuya half-heartedly punches his boyfriend’s arm and yawns for a third time. “Could you continue to pet my head now? I’ll be all quiet and un-annoying then.”  
“No chance.”  
“Aww, you’re so cruel!”  
“Shut it, moron.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a deep love for those two fighting and bantering, and I will never get enough of Kouji in denial and Tsundere!Kouji. Never.
> 
> So, uhm. Any opinions?


End file.
